Orochimaru's Payback
by jellyelly22
Summary: "Sensei, they left…again," Orochimaru tells him, calmly. They have run off before and they had been warned that if they did it again they would be punished." This story is about young Team Sarutobi. ONE-SHOT! Rated T to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters. **

**A/N: I have no idea where this came from. I wrote this a very long time ago and I finished it and then forgot about it. I hope you enjoy it. **

They're on a mission to the Land of Lightning. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru were all made chunin and were sent on a mission with their Sensei. Since it's a long trip, they have to stop for a night in another village along the way.

The four of them set up their beds and settle in for the night. They know that their Sensei is already asleep because they can hear the snores coming from his bed.

"Psst…Tsunade," Jiraiya whispers, crouching down beside her bed.

"What do you want, Jiraiya?" She asks, sitting up to face her teammate.

"I saw this really cool place when we were walking through the village earlier. Let's grab Orochimaru and go check it out," Jiraiya suggests.

"What about the old man?" Tsunade asks.

"Forget about him. We're shinobi. We can sneak out of here no problem," He tells her, grabbing her arm and dragging her out of bed.

"Alright, alright I'm coming. Just let go of my arm," She says, pulling away from him. They both walk over to Orochimaru's bedside.

"Hey, Orochimaru! Get up!" Tsunade says, in an aggressive whisper as she lightly kicks his side.

He sits up, rubbing his eyes, "What do you two want?"

"We're sneaking out of here to go have a little fun. Wanna join?" Jiraiya asks, smiling his cheesy grin.

"Sure, why not. It's better than being out here all night," he answers, standing and following Tsunade and Jiraiya away from their campsite and into the village.

"I should have known that your idea of fun was a place like this," Orochimaru says, standing outside a building where they can hear the sound of upbeat music blaring inside.

"Oh come on, Snake Boy, this place seems like fun!" Tsunade says, starting to dance to the music.

"Of course it sounds like fun to you. You can practically smell the alcohol from out here," Orochimaru says, scrunching up his nose in disgust.

"Lighten up, will ya? Shed that skin of yours and have some fun," Jiraiya grins, punching his arm in a friendly manner.

"Come on, Jiraiya! Let's go!" Tsunade yells, excitedly grabbing his arm and pulling him into the club.

"Why did I even come along with them?" Orochimaru asks himself, following slowly behind his teammates as they walk through the doors. Orochimaru walks in and Tsunade is already ordering herself a drink while Jiraiya is trying his best to pick up a girl. Orochimaru walks over to a dark corner near the entrance, not interested in being out anymore. Jiraiya walks over to the bar and orders himself a few drinks.

"Get turned down already?" Tsunade asks, slamming down her fifth cup of sake.

"No, I just can't find the right woman. There are too many beautiful ones here," he answers, downing his first two drinks.

"What about you? Some guys tell you that you're too slimy?" he jokes.

"Slimy?" she asks, confused by his joke.

"Yeah, you know…because slugs are slimy. So, it's like you're slimy…like a slug," He explains, laughing at his own joke.

"Is that the best you can come up with? Slimy?" she asks, laughing a little as she says it. The alcohol is already affecting her system. She's not drunk; she's just a bit…tipsy. It's doing exactly what she wants it to do. She still has full control over her actions.

"Alright, it's time to have some fun," She says, turning towards Jiraiya and pulling him onto the dance floor.

"I didn't know the Slug Princess liked to dance. You sure it's not too fast for your sluggish personality?" he jokes, smiling down at her as she spins to face him.

She giggles, moving closer to him to whisper into his ear, "Just try to keep up…Wart Boy."

"Wart Boy?" he asks, grabbing her to keep her close to him.

"Yeah, because toads have warts," She giggles again. Jiraiya notices the pink tint to her cheeks. They've been out drinking many times before so he knows how to tell when she's had too much. The pinkish tint always forms when she has had one drink. But when she starts giggling, then she's had a little too much to drink.

"And you tell me my jokes are bad," he says, shaking his head.

"Whatever. Just shut up and dance," Tsunade demands as she moves closer to him to dance with him. As Tsunade and Jiraiya dance and get caught up in the moment of their bodies pressed together they don't notice their teammate leaving the club. Orochimaru decided that he was tired of watching his teammates grind all over each other. He honestly wishes they would just do it and get it over with. Then he wouldn't have to sit on the sidelines and watch them any longer. He returns to the camp in no time and when he arrives, their Sensei is still asleep. He looks over at his Sensei and decides that he is going to get payback on his teammates for dragging him to that ridiculous place this late at night.

"Sensei," he whispers, standing over his Sensei's bed. The older man stirs, but he just rolls over.

"Sensei!" he yells this time and the man sits up, startled at the sudden noise.

"What? What is it? What happened?" he asks, looking around the area.

"Sensei, they left…again," Orochimaru tells him, calmly. They have run off before and they had been warned that if they did it again they would be punished. Orochimaru has caught them sneaking off for drinks before, but he never told on them. But he has had enough.

"Who left?" The man asks, looking up at his star pupil.

"Tsunade and Jiraiya. I heard them saying something about some cool dance club that Jiraiya found when we were walking through the village," he tells him.

"What?! How could they leave at a time like this?! We are in a middle of a mission! I cannot believe them!" he yells, standing up and pacing around the camp in anger. He thought that he taught them better than this. He thought they knew better than to go out on a mission. A mission required all of their concentration. Sneaking out in the middle of the night is not concentrating on the task at hand.

"When they get back they are going to be punished," he says, looking at Orochimaru.

"Thank you for telling me, Orochimaru." The older man thanks his young student as he sits down on his bed.

"What are you going to do sir?" Orochimaru asks, wanting to know what their punishment will be. He wants to make sure it is suitable for their actions of dragging him out there.

"I'm not sure yet, but I know they are not going to like what I have to say to them." The man sighs.

"You're going to lecture them?" Orochimaru asks.

"Well, that will be part of their punishment," he says.

"A lecture will do no good. You have lectured them before and nothing has changed. You have to make sure that the punishment you give them this time will make sure that they never do something like this ever again. Sensei, they need to know how important missions are, especially when we are in foreign lands. They should have to do D rank missions for a month or go without drinks for two months. You know how much Jiraiya hates D rank missions and you know how much Tsunade loves her alcohol." Orochimaru smirks, knowing exactly what reactions his teammates will have if their Sensei agrees to these forms of punishment.

"Those sound like excellent punishments for the two of them. Thank you, Orochimaru. Now, lie down and pretend we didn't know they were gone. I think I hear them coming," the man says, lying down in his bed and waiting for the two to come back.

Tsunade and Jiraiya stagger up the hill, hanging on one another. They talk quieter, the closer they get to the campsite. They see their Sensei still in his bed, but he isn't snoring anymore. Orochimaru sits up in his bed and smirks at his two teammates as they look over in his direction.

"Hey! When did you leave the club?" Jiraiya asks Orochimaru, walking over to his bedside.

"What are you talking about? I never went with you. I wouldn't sneak out to go to a club on a mission in a foreign land. I am not that stupid and I know better-"

"Unlike you two!" their Sensei yells, interrupting Orochimaru. Tsunade and Jiraiya both flinch at the harshness in the older man's voice.

"Orochimaru told me that you two went out to a club in the village. How can you two be so stupid? We are in the middle of a mission. I warned you both that if I caught you two sneaking out again you will be punished. So, instead of lecturing you two, because that never seems to work I am ordering you only D rank missions for the next month…_and_ as an addition to your punishment, you will both be banned from any alcoholic drinks for the next year."

"But Sensei, what about Orochimaru? He came with us as well." Tsunade points a finger at him.

"You cannot be serious? Why on earth would I ever go out with the two of you? All the two of you ever do is go out and drink until you can barely walk. I have more important things to do."

"What are you talking about? You were there! You were in the corner of the room, being emo as always. You never know how to have fun." Jiraiya says, annoyed that Orochimaru is lying in order to get him and Tsunade in trouble.

"Please, Sensei, who are you going to believe, me or them?" Orochimaru asks, turning to face the old man.

"I will decide in the morning. Now, please, all of you go to bed and stay here. That's an order," he tells them, climbing into his bed.

"Wretched little snake. How could you do that? You were there, why did you tell Sensei that you weren't there?" Jiraiya says, angrily grabbing Orochimaru by the collar of his shirt.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You two aren't worth my time to hang out with. Besides how would you two even know if I was there or not? You were too busy dancing with each other…or should I say on each other."

"Are you jealous, Orochimaru?" Tsunade asks.

"No, I am just tired of being dragged around and then forgotten about. So, think of this as pay back."

"Pay back? If you didn't want to go, you could have stayed here." Jiraiya says, letting go of his shirt.

"I guess I didn't think about that…oh well. Now please, be quiet. Sensei and I are trying to get some sleep. I suggest you do the same," Orochimaru says, climbing into his bed. Tsunade and Jiraiya stand there staring at their teammate for a minute or two.

"I can't believe him," Tsunade whispers.

"Neither can I, but there's nothing we can do about it now. Goodnight, Slug Princess," he says, walking over and climbing into his bed.

"Goodnight, Wart Boy," Tsunade responds, climbing into bed herself.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed my weird sense of humor. I hope this came out alright. Please review to let me know what you thought. **


End file.
